Firework
by My.Head.Is.Cracked
Summary: Um... This is My first try and story about them... Hope you like it!


**Firework**

**- I do not own fairytail , but if I did (hehehe… ) I would make this 2 the most main character… and of course make them a couple **

**-This is my fist Fanfic about the pairing GrayZa hope you like it! : (and reviews are much appreciated… ****)**

It happened when they were kids, when he tried to challenged her & saw her cry when that happened his attitude towards her changed.

"Hey!, Hey!" A voice of a girl called out to her. "Uh…What? Oh its u Cana…"he said Softly "Hey Gray why are you sleeping?" Cana Asked, "And why the did u woke me up?" Gray replied (yawns…) then she sat beside him and pointed a scarlet haired mage who was sitting alone "Hey Gray look at that it seems that she has a big thinking in her head…" Cana said while sipping on her beer. "huh? Your right…But what could It be?..."Gray said in a questioning voice. " If your gonna ask me My only answer would be I don't know.. Why don't u try asking her & find it out for yourself." She said as she winked at Gray. After a while Macao Shouted " Hey Cana wanna go to a mission with me?" "HUH? Sure no problem! Ill be right there!" Cana Said while standing up and looked back at Gray again "hehe… Good Luck Lover boy!" "Yeah, Whatever…" Gray replied with a weird emotion on his face, And Cana came to Makao and They left with a quest. Afterwards Gray Stood up & walked until she was behind Erza. "Hey there Erza!, How's it going?" Erza turned her head around and saw him "Oh… Hi there Gray…." She followed what she said with a smile. "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked " Not really…" she replied. He sat beside her & asked " Hey you're face looks to have a bit of a problem, What's the matter?" "Oh um it's nothing really…" she replied softly "Come on Erza I am your friend you can share with me." He replied with a somewhat sweet voice. " Okay… here it goes Gray, It seems that I cannot forget Jellal after he has been Imprisoned, Well-"

Before she could finish Gray cutted her off by saying "Erza are you available tomorrow?"

"Yes." She said. "Ok then tomorrow morning meet me at the river." "well o-" but before she could finish again, He stood up & ran outside "Ill meet you tomorrow, Then! "

A F T E R T H A T D A Y

He woke up just in time and hurried at the river he thought that Erza wasn't there cause- but his train of thoughts stop when he found her standing infront of the river waiting. He ran even faster, when he was 1 meter away from him he stopped, his eyes widened as Erza turned around and he remembered completely the very first time he saw her cry, but back then she has a shorter hair, an eyepatch and was wearing an armor, and now she changed so much and she was wearing her casual dress, his thoughts stop when she asked her "Hey Gray are u.. Okay?" "Um… Yeah S-S-Sorry, Well anyway you ready?" Gray Said in a cheerful voice, "Yes!" she replied with an energetic voice. Afterwards they left the area with Gray holding her hand. After a long walk there they are already at Akane Resort Erza wasn't much surprise since they already had gotten there before. Erza asked "Gray why are we here?" Gray answered " This is My surprise for you! I know that we already came here before but I heard that they had a whole bunch of new rides in here, So shall we go in?" " Of course!" She replied. When they both got in there they were still holding each other's hands, Which made the both of them looked like a couple. Until Erza was surprised at the whole bunch of new rides like the carousel, The Merry go round, The rolling cup, The much Improver roller coaster, and The haunted house. Gray asked Erza "What Do you want to try first?" then she pointed out the carousel afterwards they took a ride. They chose a sit where the both of them could see each other & still hold hands together. Afterwards when the ride was finished she pointed out the rolling cup, they rode it together, while the cup was rolling Erza was curious about the circle in the middle… & because of this she turned it around with all her might, the cup was rolling like a tornado! The people around watched them as the two of them was shouting afterwards when the ride has ended they left the cup and there sight was swirling they took a rest at a bench nearby & they were thankful that they survived! When the both of them was done resting Erza tried to choose a ride The roller coaster and of course they rode it and they were in the first two seats in front when it began moving they even say a frightful joke to each other which made the both of them only laugh & now it was time for the fast part "AHHHHHH!" both of them screamed as the roller coaster was fast going left, right, and then twist!. Afterwards the ride stopped and the both of them rode off, while they were walking "Erza before we go back home wanna go to the haunted house?" Gray said pointing at the house "um…" she said nervously Gray took notice of this "Um.. Erza its fine if you are could just wait until the fireworks…" "No! its fine lets go!" she replied "well… ok then… " then they came inside. While they were in and walking a freaky music was being played which made them shiver. Until a ghost came surprisingly at Erza, and this made her scream "AAAHHHH!" sfter that she grabbed a hold of Gray's shoulder & unplannedly said "Gerard….Gerard" which Gray heard. This made him shocked and feel that his heart was gonna shatter into pieces. He then hurriedly ran fast as he could ignoring all ghost that would come in there way with Erza following him. When they got out It was getting dark Gray grabbed a hold of her hand and removed it from her shoulder and he just continued walking ignoring Erza. She noticed this and she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Gray whats your problem?" he then turned around and once again removing her arm, his face was obviously being angry "My problem? You! Why did you have to mention his name in front of me? Huh?" "I-I'am sorry I didn't mean-" "What did you mean by you didn't m-" but before he could finish a single tear fell from her eyes which made him stop. "I-Iam sorry…" "It's Fine Gray Its my fault anyway… I am sorry…" and more tears fell from her eyes which made him more sorry of what he had done to her. The crowd was not noticing them since they were infront of the parade clapping. Meanwhile back to them Gray hugged Erza and always repeating the word "Im sorry" to her, She hugged him back but still continuing her cry on his chest. After a while Erza pulled her face away but is still hugging him, She immediately faced him with a tear on her face, Upon seeing this Gray removed a hand from her back and removed that tear and said "I-Im sorry Erza…" upon hearing this she said " No Gray.. Its my fault-" But Again was cutted off by Gray planting a kiss on her forehead which made her blush. "Don't blame yourself Erza…" Afterwards Gray placed both of his hand on her cheeks, While Erza placed both of her hands on his chest then a boy shouted "The firework is starting!" Gray then immediately kissed Erza passionately with Erza kissing him back After a while they pulled away blushing and they both gave a tender hug. Suddenly the First two fireworks blew to the sky the colors were red and blue and for the both of them it symbolized the two of them.


End file.
